Always There
by TimelessRetreat
Summary: "Halfling, if you don't wipe that smile off your face, you're going to have to face the consequences." His tone was filled with amusement, Bilbo raised an eyebrow in challenge. "I'll cut your hair," with a gasp Bilbo reached up to his honey brown curls, now longer than he ever had them. "You wouldn't."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **In another life, we would be as one**

 **Disclaimer** ; I absolutely don't own anything, but I would've wished I did. **Warning** : This story will be focusing on dark themes. Beware.

The trek from the shire and back to the lonely Mountain had surely taken a huge toll on Bilbo, both physically and mentally. His body had gotten accustomed the weather and the long travels. As for mentally he still had to prepare himself for the incoming welcoming he was going to receive from the shire. Not looking forward to it. Honestly, Bilbo would have stayed with the rest of the company if it had not been for that blasted letter from one of his relatives. Turns out everyone in the Shire thought him dead and they had been auctioning all of his stuff, no doubt Lobelia had something to do with.

He rubbed his temples just thinking the events that transpired when he arrived, all he cared about was getting back to his dwarves. He was far away from home, huh? Bilbo wondered when the Shire had stopped being his home. He shrugged and looked up at the pointy peak that rose above the clouds, soon he would be home. "Thank you, Tauriel."

The red headed elf glanced down at the hobbit a smile gracing her features, "No need to. But, you're welcome either way." Not long after the battle did Bilbo find out that Tauriel had saved Kili's life, again. Bolg was so close of killing the young prince when Tauriel spotted Kili fighting and managed to get to him in time before he was killed. They walked in silence, both keeping a mindful eye on the forest around them. The spiders may be gone but the dark presence still lingered around Mirkwood, Tauriel wondered if it ever was going to go away, both the hobbit and elf kept their guard up just in case.

"You miss them." Bilbo tore his gaze away from the mountain peak and glanced up at the elf warrior.

"I do, it's been too long." The hobbit missed every single member of the company, he couldn't wait to see how far they've come along.

"The clearing is just up ahead, there Bard will be escorting you to Dale."

"Bard?" Bilbo was surprised, from all the people to escort him to the mountain, Bard was taking him? "I'm sure he had lots of things to worry about, as lord of Dale."

"And as lord I can decide what to do with my free time." The voice surprised Bilbo, Bard the Dragonslayer, and now the lord of Dale stood with his bow in hand and quiver of arrows strapped behind his back. He looked the same since Bilbo last saw him, except for a few gray hairs marring his dark tresses.

"I'll leave you too, take care of Bilbo." Tauriel gave Bard a look before turning to face Bilbo.

"Thank you again, I'm sure Kili will ask of you." There was a hint of a blush creeping up the elf a face, she gave a cough and said farewell.

After a whole day of nonstop walking , Bard had finally declared a rest, Bilbo wanted to continue but knew that if he wanted to get the mountain he needed to replenish his energy. While Bard created the fire, Bilbo couldn't help but wonder how Thorin was doing, had the sickness taken reign of him? Was he well? How were the plans of reconstruction going? He knew it would take time before Erebor would be restored to its former splendor or even greater than before. The fire casted a light warm glow around the two, Bard just hoped his son was faring well in his absence.

"Everything go well back at the Shire?" Bard didn't miss that face Biblo made, he shook his head already knowing the answer. "That bad? Hm, well now you don't have to worry."

"Yes, I don't." The hobbit turned back to the mountain one last time before turning over, a smile on his face as his dreams took him.

"My apologies." Bard placed his hand over his heart and head casted down. Bard's name was called from several different places, "Duty has stopped me from taking you any further." The hobbit expected many things from Dale but chaos wasn't one of those, the streets were littered with people crying out for Bards attention. From what Bilbo could tell was that Dale had undergone much construction since the battle, the eastern part of the city held the living quarters and right across it a small market was placed. The rest still had a lot of work.

"Do not apologize, I appreciate all that you have done. Thank you." Bard gave Bilbo a smile, he kneeled so he was at eye level with the hobbit. "Stay safe, your last escort has arrived." Bard stood up and turned to leave, quickly taking leadership and command of his people.

"So, this is the hobbit." Bilbo twirled around and came to face a dwarven that heavily resembled Thorin, strong blue eyes and dark hair but gentler features compared to his dwarf.

"Seems like the Royal Family doesn't have an manners." Bilbo retorted but quickly regretted it as soon as the words came out, Dis' expression further proved that. Mentally preparing himself and thinking up a retort he was thoroughly taken aback by the musical laugh coming from Dis. Not sure how to take it, Bilbo just waited till the dwarf finished.

"Thorin was right about you."

"Thori-

"Come. let's get you to the mountain." Not able to say anything the hobbit was dragged along side the princess, Bilbo trying to be in step with her. The journey to the mountain was only minutes away, his excitement clearly visible that Dis did not miss it. "You look at the mountain as if it was your home, why?' Honestly, the hobbit had asked himself that question more than once and he never had an answer, it just felt right.

"It could have been the moment I set foot out of bag end, or the moment I saw the mountain peak for the first time. Maybe my home is by Thor-" Bilbo realizing what he was about to say, clamped his mouth shut and averted his gaze away from Dis' knowing smirk. Of all the things to say, blurting out that Thorin was...wait. Why was Thorin one of the reasons? Of course he missed his stubbo- there he goes again, calling Thorin his. Mentally slapping himself, Bilbo opted to just look ahead and ignore everything around him for the time being, Dis stayed quiet but still had a smile on her face.

"Welcome to Erebor." Dis stated, her arms opening wide. Having Forgotten of their earlier conversation Bilbo's lips curved into a small smile then completely widden at finally making it back.

Erebor was exactly as he remembered with several differences, the front gate had finally been rebuilt, the door open wide as merchants made their way in and out. Many stopped and stared at the unusual hobbit but continued on their way.

"This way." Bilbo followed behind the princess as she spoke about the remodeling that had commenced after the hobbit had left for the Shire, all in all Erebor was slowly returning to its former glory if not better as Thorin as the ruler. The dwarf lead Bilbo through different passageways that all looked eerily similiar , his head swam with all the turns they made. He hoped that he would be taken to his living quarters because he did not think he could go for much longer.

"Bilbo!-

"Our favorite-

"Burglar!" The last was said in unison, the hobbit instantly reenergized as the two princes ran towards him, he was about to speak up when he was slammed by both heirs. They wrapped their arms around the smaller hobbit, each trying to get a hold of some part of Bilbo.

"I've missed both of you dearly, but please let a hobbit breath!" The two princes let go of their hobbit each sporting smiles, Fili then spoke up, "Mother brought you in one peace-

Kili then interjected, "We thought she would- ow! Mum?" Kili rubbed the back of his head, giving his mother a cautious look.

"Don't give me that look, I'm right here. Now both of you leave. Bilbo is tired from the long journey. He needs to rest."

"No, No. I'm alright, I can-"

"See mum, he said he's fine. Come, Bilbo. We have many things to show you." Dis raised an eyebrow at the hobbit not convinced at all, Bilbo sent her his best smiles. "Don't keep him up, Thorin will not be pleased if he hears that Bilbo has yet to rest." At hearing Thorin's name , the hobbit perked up a tad bit more, he wanted to stay up a littler longer to see him, even if he only got a passing glance, his bed could wait for a an hour or so. Oh how Bilbo would come to regret his decision.

The company surrounded their hobbit, each letting him know of all the things that had been happening since his departure, Bilbo kept his smile up although his could feel his body slowly shutting down, now he really regretted not taking the bed instead.

"Bilbo! The company, like a switched stopped talking, all of them turning to the booming voice and moving away from Bilbo, creating a path for Thorin.

"Thorin!" Bilbo exclaimed as the king under the mountain and man that had taken over his thoughts marched up to him. Not sensing the waves of anger that Thorin was sending, Bilbo just smiled. His thoughts elsewhere, finally after hours of talking and spending some quality time with the rest of the company Bilbo let out a sigh of contentment that soon turned into a yawn. Seeing the halfling yawn, Thorin glared at the dwarves he came to call friends. They took several steps back. The first thing Bilbo noticed about the king were his stunning blue eyes, they shined like gems in the light. Then his long dark hair, messy and full of knots, he mentally told himself that he would fix that. His braids looked messy too.

"You need rest, let's get going." Just like he remembered, Thorin's voice was deep and raspy, he could fall asleep by just listening to it. Bilbo had no idea what had gotten into him but he reached towards the dwarf and wrapped his arms around his waist, head resting on his hard chest. Feeling of peacefulness and safety engulfed Biblo. Thorin gently returned the gesture by wrapping his own arms around the hobbits slender shoulders, his eyes softening. A cough got him to look up, he sent glares each member of the company, daring them to say something, anything, Bofur was the first to scramble away, the rest soon followed all content at the scene before them. Thorin felt the arms around his waist slacken, on reflex Thorin scooped the hobbit into his arms and began walking in the direction of the royal bedrooms.

Bilbo scrunched up his face at the fact that there was light shining upon him. How odd he thought, he knew that his bedroom would be dark and the only source of light would be coming from the torches that aligned the room. So, why was there sunlight hitting him? Wanting to know, Bilbo slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times as the sun blinded him. The sleepiness soon left him as seeing what was before him. Flowers, surrounded the hobbit, from yellows, reds, violets and many more. He was in awe at the scenery, his ears perked up at the sound of water, he turned his head and not far from him was a small waterfall, looked big enough for two to fit. Bilbo could not believe it, how in middle earth did he get to such place?

"Do you like it?" Bilbo stared in confusion at the dwarf who happened to randomly appear, Thorin had and uncertain look on his face. "Are we in the mountain?" Thorin replied with a yes and Bilbo was speechless. He wondered how such a place existed in a mountain, he knew the lonely mountain had its secrets yet to be found but flowers? And the natural sun streaming through baffled him. How on earth?

"It's your for now on. No, I made this place just for you." The King said before Bilbo could speak his objection. Keeping his mouth shut would be the best course of action, the hobbit wanted to bathe in the sunlight and his surroundings. Loving the feel of the bed of flowers beneath him.

"Wait, you said you made this? What do you mean?"

"When you left, I...set out to make this place just for you, in case you got homesick. Wanted you to have some nature here in the mountain." Bilbo could feel the exact moment his heart skipped a beat, Thorin had created something just for him, of course Bilbo got the occasional gift from many of his relatives and friends but, making such a place, just for him pulled at his heart strings. Not sure to smile or cry at the sentiment, he just bit his lip.

"Is this not to your liking?"

"No, it's…" It got silent for minutes, Thorin visibly deflated and looked around trying to comprehend where he went wrong. We're the flowers not good enough? He knew he should've made a pond instead. The hobbit now realized what he said he wanted to make things better, "No, you silly dwarf, this is perfect." Bilbo stood up from the comfort of the flowers and walked his way towards the king, Thorin visibly confused.

Standing in front of the stubborn King, Bilbo reached over and took a chunk of Thorin's hair and pulled him down, pressing a soft kiss on his stubbly cheek. The red that tinted Thorin's face caused Bilbo to let out a small chuckle. "Halfling, if you don't wipe that smile off your face, you're going g to have to face the consequences." His tone was filled with amusement, Bilbo raised an eyebrow in challenge. "I'll cut your hair," with a gasp Bilbo reached up to his honey brown curls, now longer than he ever had them.

"You wouldn't."

"Don't think I hadn't noticed you grew it out." Thorin couldn't keep the smile from forming, he winked at the hobbit. Bilbo swatted at his shoulder, relaxing a bit.

"Now all we have to do is braid this part so it doesn't block your view." Calloused hands played with Bilbo's curls, wrapping strands around his fingers. "And beads."

"That reminds me, can I add something to your hair?"

Raising an eyebrow, the King hesitated before nodding, trusting Bilbo fully. Usually he wouldn't let anybody touch his hair unless they were family, then remembered. Bilbo was family. The hobbit directed Thorin to the water fall, made him sit at the edge and got behind the dwarf. Retrieving a comb from his pocket, Bilbo set out in an attempt in taking Thorin's wild mane, occasionally dipping the comb in the water. For half an hour Bilbo worked, concentrating on recreating the braids and adding a few more. Seeing that he was done Bilbo made one last minute addition.

"I'll be right back! Stay where you are." Shaking his head Thorin agreed, he was tempted to turn to the water and take a look at his reflection but one look from the halfling had the King looking away.

Minutes passed before Bilbo skipped his way towards Thorin, a beaming smile on his face and hands behind his back, probably hiding something. Thorin wanted to question him but Bilbo dashed behind him and felt something being placed atop his head. The hobbit moved around and faced the dwarf, looking a bit worried and a hint of a smile.

Moving towards the water, a dwarf with tamed hair, with a crown made of flowers stared back at him. Surprisingly though the dwarf liked the crown very much, it was different from the heavy crown he was to wear on important business. The crown gave him an idea, and he hoped Bilbo would accept once he told him. The hobbit couldn't see Thorin's reaction, it gnawed at him that he wouldn't be able to prepare for his expression or thoughts about the flower crown. It was childish to even place it on the King, but for a while now he wanted to see what the dwarf would look like.

Like a bullet Bilbo awoke with a start, his eyes scanning the area, he could see the outline of his bed and the rest of his furniture. Sting laid beside Bilbo's bed, ready to hold incase- who was he kidding, nothing was going to hurt him at the shire. But having sting by his side made him feel a little better. They were gone, his dwarves, he would never see them. Like always the dream ended with Thorin's smile imprinted in his mind, the way he lovingly looked at Bilbo, and threw himself at him, asking if he could court the hobbit. Every time Bilbo had that dream it attacked him inside out, slowly ripping into him until there was nothing left. His cheeks would be marked for the the tenth time, as the tears fell. As the last images of the dream faded, Bilbo was left with an empty echo of his happiness, he died that day Thorin did, at first he thought a piece of him was forever with the dwarf but he knew, knew that was not. All of him was left behind. His home was not his anymore, he felt no warmth, no protection and it felt unfamiliar. Clutching onto the only thing that made him feel save, the Mithril shirt that Thorin had gifted him. As his fingers held onto the gift, sobs escaped him leaving his throat raw from his cries. His body shook as the waves of pain hit him, reminding him that his wish was only a dream. That his love was lost forever and the line of Durin was no more. His mouth was open as another sob escaped him, his left hand turning white as he held onto Mithril, his right hand pulled at his hair hoping the pain would somehow lessen the rest. He could faintly remember what Kili's and Fili's laughter sounded, and with each day passing by Thorin's laughter was fading quicker. If only, if only they had lived. His dreams would've been a reality. Now, their bodies buried beneath the mountain, hoping that their fight in reclaiming Erebor had not gone to waste and the new ruler was adequate enough to rule. The hobbit since meeting Thorin knew he would be a great King, not rotting away. So, Bilbo let himself be taken back into the land of dreams, where he could be with the people he loved even if it was just a dream. Be happy for only a little bit before he faced reality. Bilbo's last words echoed, hoping that this time he would not awaken to reality. "In another life, we would be as one."

 **Author's note;** Hello lovely readers, this was my first attempt at a bagginshield fic, as you could probably tell. I tried my best- hopefully it paid off. I apologize about the ending. This story could be up to five chapters in total, showing what happened after Bilbo's loss. Feel free to review or not. Either way I don't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Why does it hurt so much?**

 _ **Authors Note;**_ Please be warned, **dark and triggering themes**. Read at own risk.

"Plant your trees, watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place. Bilbo, i-if there was more time...could you hav…"

"Don't leave me...Don't go where I can't follow. No,no,no! Don't you dare!" Thorin Oakenshield took his last breath, unable to utter his last words to his burglar. His feelings and thoughts for Bilbo would be buried with him, the words left unspoken. _Could you have let me love you?_ Thorin had found out his feelings only after the hobbit had betrayed him- no not betrayed, the halfling was only trying to save him from his own self. Just like his grandfather he had fallen for the very thing the dwarrow had tried to escape, gold sickness. From that moment on he knew there was something wrong with him, all the decisions he made and the threats he sent his own kin. If Bilbo had not done what he did, he didn't know if he would be able to snap out of the sickness all by himself , Thorin owed Bilbo a lot. Bilbo...the hobbit had surprised him every time they were faced with extreme circumstances, he felt pride.

Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit he had fallen for, the one who he left behind to suffer all by himself. He wondered now what would have happened if he never died, if he had more time...would Bilbo accept him even after he hurt him? After he banished him? He didn't deserve such forgiveness, not from Bilbo. He was a fool who couldn't see what was in front of him. Bilbo was his one and only treasure, no amount of gold would measure up to him. Not even the Arkenstone. Thorin had come to a conclusion, regret. Now and forever more would he regret not getting his feeling across, maybe...Thorin couldn't think of what the if's and what could have been...He had crossed over and there was nothing he could do but he wished, wished that he could have said his words. If he were ever granted such wish he would take it without another word or protest, he would fully embrace the opportunity, then maybe then he would be able to feel at peace.

His right hand came up and covered his eyes, trying his hardest a to keep his emotions at bay, he was Thorin Oakenshield, a King, a dwarrow that didn't let his emotions get the better of him. His face twisted in pain and a single tear fell.

"I'm sorry, you forgave me and yet I feel like I let you down." His halfling might had forgiven him, he saw it in his eyes, but the guilt was ever present, reminding him of his failures.

Thorin laid on his back for who knows how long, unable to suppress his feelings, when a barely audible sound; soft and filled with heartache filled the empty space. Bolting upright, the dwarrow studied his surroundings for the first time since crossing over to the other side. Now that he thought about it, everything was dark and void of anything else. There was nothing to indicate where he was or what he had to do next. Taking a few minutes to glare at the darkness, Thorin noticed something to his left, his eyes catching a tiny flicker of light that illuminated a pathway. Something told him to get up and follow it as there seemed to be an invisible string pulling him towards it. He didn't question it.

 _Thorin._

The voice called again, the same one from earlier, it was desperate and filled with need. The dwarrow followed the pathway, taking precaution in case anything came at him. His thoughts went back to the voice, Who could be calling out to him? Why were they sad? For a moment he thought it to be Fili since he witness his death. Kili, for Mahal's sake he hoped he made it out alive. The line of Durin had to continue. Azog could not have broken the line, he would not have that satisfaction. Kili must have lived. Deep down Thorin already knew that was not likely.

 _I can't…not like this._

Thorin's feet carried him quick, the faint lights dimming as he got closer and closer to the source. The pathway vanished and in its replacement a bright light glowed like the morning sun, just like it did the morning the company left the Shire.

 _There's nothing left, I thought I could...I-_

He knew that voice but for the life of him he couldn't make out whose it belonged to. Getting to that person was his first and only priority. What if it was Bilbo? Why was he upset? Had something happened to him? Or worse yet, had anyone touched his hobbit? That did it. Thorin ran.

Bilbo Baggins came into view sitting in front of his fireplace with his back facing the dwarrow. Time stopped, Thorin lost his breath for a moment, a smile spreading over his face. He was getting his chance, Bilbo would know...he could amend things between both of them. All Thorin could think in that moment in time was getting his feelings across, he was given a chance and so he would take it. And so he failed to see what was really happening until he stopped behind the hobbit and took in his appearance. Slim shoulders, small build, Bilbo's weight had decreased rapidly. Thorin knew what Bilbo looked like when he left the Shire and after they had reclaimed Erebor, and what he saw pulled at his heartstrings.

"Bilbo? What happened?" Concerned, Thorin placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and what came next had the dwarrow stumbling back until he fell to one knee. Excruciating pain coursed through the Kings every nerve ending, he felt on fire, it was like being faced with Smaug but only worse. Thoughts of despair took over him, his blue eyes taking in Bilbo , then widening at the sight before him. Bilbo unsheathed Sting, the elven blade glistening in the firelight, sharp as ever. Bilbo looked at the blade as if it was his last resort ,he took the weapon at arm's length, the pointy end facing him and hovering over where his heart would be. Sensing what his burglar was about to do, Thorin could only watch with dread as the blade made contact with Bilbo's chest. "Bilbo! NO!" Thorin was thrown into the hell Bilbo had been living for the past months, seeing and feeling everything the hobbit had been through.

 _Four and a half months ago._

"Finally at home, back with my arm chair and books. Back in the comfort of my home." The words were empty, they held nothing. Bilbo waited until the rest of the hobbits left him and his home alone, he made sure to keep an eye on every single one that had taken something that belonged to him. As the night descended, every hobbit made their way back home into the loving arms of their loved ones, except for one hobbit. Bilbo Baggins cried his heart away, after the journey back from the mountain, the hobbit had made it a mission to contain his emotions locked away in a bottle. His reasonings were that he no longer had any tears to spare, they had been used up completely when the funeral was taking place. Yet, he was proven wrong as the bottle shattered into million pieces, the raw emotions wrapping themselves onto Bilbo, twisting his insides That night he never made it to his bed, he cried himself asleep on the floor, hoping with all his heart that everything that transpired had been all but a dream.

Rays of sunshine filtered through the windows of Bag End, lifting the mood with each passing minute, Bilbo was having none of that. A dark cloud followed Biblo around his home as he tried arranging all of his belongs, taking extra care in his weapons and gifts from the mountain. His mind kept busy, he made sure of that, not one moment would he think of...think of anything related to- "Please, go away _. Please."_ Biblo begged, his hands clutching the sides of his head, eyes shut tight in pain. His breathing came out as sharp gasps, he couldn't focus on anything besides the memories that began showing up, then with a sigh of relief the haunting memories evaporated at the sound of a soft knock coming from his door. Bilbo straightened himself out and composed his expression that of disinterest, his breathing returning to normal. To his surprise half of the Shire stood in front of his door, each holding furniture, frames and his mother's glory box.

"We decided that since you were declared alive, that the only sensible thing to do was return your things." Being a respectable hobbit that he was, Bilbo accepted the apology and his things back. He also noticed the stares he received, the looks and the small whispers, when their eyes landed on his elven blade and the piles of gold. It was normal to do that, he just returned from an adventure, one that many did not accept. He shrugged paying no mind to them. For over two days, Bilbo rearranged all of his furniture and frames, he made a list of all the things he was missing and the only thing on that list was his silverware. Bilbo sighed, he knew what he had to do next, a headache was settling in. Breathing in he knocked on the door, it swung open after the third knock, revealing Lobelia, her smile disappeared at the sight of him and and twisted into a sneer.

"Oh, Bilbo, it's you." Sarcasm was laced in her voice, Bilbo knew it was not going to be easy.

"Lobelia, I have come for my silverware."

"Hmpf, what makes you believe I have it." Bilbo raised an eyebrow, he pointed behind her.

"Because they are sitting on your kitchen table."

"You can't have them, I bought them from the aucti-from...I'll be right back." Bilbo had learned a thing or two from Dwalin and Thorin when it came to intimidating people, he smirked while watching Lobelia gather all of his silverware and quickly giving it the hobbit without another word. Relishing in the way she squirmed at his presence. Humming happily back home, Bilbo set out to bake some cakes, he needed to freshen up on it or else he wouldn't be able to cook any food for himself. Dying of starvation was not a choice, he opened his pantry and halted at the empty, dusty shelves. On the floor laid the cheese Dwalin had tossed away, thinking it to be rotten.. Not able to handle anymore, the hobbit knees buckled. His sobs were muffled by his hands, he didn't want anyone hearing him, he didn't want anyone to see him so..so broken. Would he keep on living? Could he? He asked himself those questions after the war and his answer was always the same, _I don't know._

 _Three Months ago_

As the morning sun settled over the shire, and busy hobbits walked out their homes only one stayed inside for the remainder of the day, not even taking one bite of his seven meals. Feelings of sorrow settling in, no one dare walk through Bag end, the uneasy feelings they received had them running away. Bilbo preferred it that way, not facing anyone until he was ready, which he knew wouldn't be soon. But like always, the hobbit got up by late afternoon, putting his best smile and worried free face. It was a mask of sorts, he wouldn't deny that, he wore it to show that he was fine and nothing from the journey had damaged him to an extent. He almost believed his own lies.

Walking by through Hobbiton proved to be easier than before, many of the merchants didn't argue with him on prices since they wanted him to leave their area as soon as possible. Bilbo didn't miss the way the rest of the Shire looked at him, the quiet conversations behind his back and the nickname they had given him. Mad baggins, truly that title befitted him. Bilbo had caught himself talking alone and laughing out of nowhere, on those moments he knew he was losing himself. The memories too strong to hide, often times he would use the ring he stole from Gollum, in order to escape the prying eyes of his relatives. Taking the rest of the day , Bilbo stocked his pantry with as much food to last him days, he wouldn't be stepping out for a few days and when he would run out of food; which would not be eaten but spoiled away, he would repeat the process all over again. The smoking area in his home, was avoided at all costs, images of Thorin and the company singing only caused him pain and he wasn't about to deal with that. Actually, many places were avoided, he only went in if he needed something important from there.

 _Three weeks ago_

Bilbo's health had taken a turn for the worst, his food was left untouched, he no longer had reasons to eat, or to live. It was wrong, doing such a thing to himself. He was dying, physically and emotionally, his control of his life was gone. Gone when Thorin left, when Fili and Kili left him all alone. He bore the weight of it all, believed he could do it, forget the memories and continue to live just as how Thorin told him. But...he was tired now, nothing could save him from the decision he was about to make. Not long after having the dream about what his life would have been if the king and princes had survived, that was when he lost all hope. Not even in his dreams would he able to live in peace.

After another tiring day at the market, Bilbo collected his mail and went up the steps, his green door greeting him, not pausing he opened it and stepped inside. The door closed quietly behind him and that was when Bilbo broke down, sliding down the door , his knees no longer could hold him. Sobs wracked his body, his mask crumbled from the force of it all. His soul ached, he wanted the pain to go away. About three weeks ago, Bilbo made a decision, one that didn't come true. Those three weeks were painful to say the least, he wanted to live and he did but it soon came crashing down. The hobbit was too far gone, too wrapped up in his depression, in his guilt, in his sadness. He tried...he really did. Seeing no other alternative Bilbo waited until midnight when everyone would be asleep. Midnight came around, he took Sting out from its safekeeping and went to stand in front of his fireplace, he could still hear Thorin's deep voice, singing in the background.

Thorin came back to the present, he felt everything Bilbo felt, and he knew why he was making such decision. With all the feelings consuming him, he didn't doubt he would do the same thing. The dwarrow didn't blame Bilbo for what he was about to do, but that did not mean he would not do anything to stop his hobbit from committing something he would regret. With determination, Thorin desperately looked around, there was still hope, Bilbo had not plunged the blade into his chest, yet. The halflings arms shook , his tears flowing down his pale face. Who knew how much time he had left before Bilbo would try again. Not taking any risks, he let all of his emotions for the hobbit fuel him to get up. His eyes sought out anything that would be able to penetrate through Bilbo, his screaming had done nothing which meant that his one couldn't see him. There had to be something of use, something that would give Biblo the will to live. Thorin almost lost hope, save for a golden object glowing on top of the fireplace. Squinting the dwarrow could barely make it out, this was it, whatever it was..it would save his halfling. Standing on shaky legs, Thorin wobbled towards the fireplace, the effects of Bilbo's life still coursing through him. He saw it then, an acorn.

Bilbo trembled, his heart hammered in his chest and a ghost of a smile making him feel that he was doing the right thing. He was going to be with them at last, only for a short while but it would be enough. With one last breath he was ready, making sure the blade was pointing right where his heart would be. He would regret it someday but he was to gone to do anything else, he closed his eyes. A soft thud caught Bilbo's attention, the blade at arms length, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around for the sound. The hobbit let out a gasp, the eleven blade falling from his hands, his right hand went to cover his mouth while the other reached out for the object. The acorn he had taken from Beorn's garden had made its way in front of him, tears welled and he let the memory surface.

The company kept busy inside Beorn's home, eating as much as they could before the would set out to Mirkwood. Bilbo watched with a smile as they ate, he had taken as much food as he could and even saved some for the journey. Now he stood outside in the gardens his eyes taking in all the greenery and the giant bees roaming around. The flowers were beautiful and he was able to see all the details on each petal, it was fascinating. It was like being back at the Shire, it had its differences but it felt good. The breeze ruffled his curls, he breathed in a lungful of air, the letting out a sigh as he exhaled. Looking around Bilbo spotted a small acorn, too small to be in such a big garden. Picking it up he smiled at it already knowing what he would do with it. His ears perked up at the sound of a deep laugh, for a moment the hobbit wanted to hide at seeing Thorin look so vulnerable and open. His eyes glanced down at the acorn, he would remember that particular day, he would remember the bad...the good. That moment he looked up at the smiling face of Thorin, oh he would remember it. Placing the acorn in his pocket Bilbo made his way back inside watching as the sky darkened and showed it was going to be one of their last times they would have a comfortable place to sleep.

Thorin watched with sadness in his eyes as Bilbo reached for the acorn, and scurried away from the eleven blade until his back hit the wall. He cradled the acorn close to his chest, his eyes looking at it with so much hope. That was the look Thorin wanted to see on his hobbit, not despair and hopelessness, he couldn't take such a look.

"Thorin...why does it hurt so much?" The dwarrow moved in front of his only treasure, dearly wanting to touch him and comfort him. "Oh, Bilbo. I'm sorry for what I have caused. Please forgive me."

"Thorin?" Blue eyes regarded Bilbo's own, confused. Could Bilbo see him? Was it possible?

"Is that...r-really you?"

 _ **Authors Note:**_ **Thilbo4ever** ; I'm sorry, here have some tissues. Hoped this one didn't cause too much harm.

 **Guest;** I thought of doing a time travel fic with the ending of the chapter, but decided not to go with that. Maybe someday. Thank you, both of you for reviewing. Alright hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it was pretty hard and had to rewrite it several times before I was satisfied. Anyways, **Updates** will be **every Tuesday.** Till next update, Adios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **We were meant to say goodbye**

 **Disclaimer;** Again, don't own nothing, wished I did. Alright, **slight trigger warning**.

Bilbo stared into Thorin's bright blue eyes, entranced by them, wanting to know if it really was him. All too soon the spell was broken, Bilbo's eyes searched out the blue ones but there was no one there. He shook his head, his acorn still pressed close to his chest.

"Even now I imagine you." The hobbit knew he let himself go, he was wasting away when there were so many things out there to live for. "How did it get to this? How...why did I do this to myself?" Shaking his head, Bilbo contemplated his life choices, he was a different hobbit than before, he learned to love and it was the most scary and beautiful thing ever. Then he lost it all in a blink of an eye, not just his love but the friendships he made throughout the journey. It would not be the same anymore and he wouldn't have it any other way because the world out of his home would never be a regret. "Thorin, i..if you're here, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let this happen to me...but it was too much." There were no more tears as Bilbo said this, his eyes looked straight ahead but unseeing, "Now, I promise that I will live my life just as you and your nephews should have from the very beginning." Bilbo felt silly, Thorin was dead and there was no way he would be able to hear his promises but it felt right. It was crazy to think that Thorin was present, there with him. He saw him, he was there and it made all the difference. Could have been a fragment of his imagination or even the state he was in but no matter...for as long as he could he would pretend his dwarrow was with him. Hours passed before he finally stood up and made his way to his bedroom. That night his acorn slept with him, for once in many months Bilbo sleep peacefully without any dreams that could potentially interfere with his new life. Right beside him, Thorin stood guard watching his hobbit sleep. "Don't worry, Bilbo. I will always be here."

Bilbo was positive he could do anything...just never believed he would have trouble keeping his food down. He could keep down simple foods but when it came to bigger portions that's when he couldn't keep anything down. Yet, he continued to do the same for the next two days before he stopped stuffing himself, deciding that eating smaller portions and less often would be better for his health. He had to take it slow or else he wouldn't have the strenght to go outside and plant his acorn, he needed the strength in order to take care of it. There was an impatient knock on his door, taking the closests handkerchief he wiped his face and rinsed his mouth before walking to his door and opening it. With a raised eyebrow, Bilbo studied his cousin, Frodo Baggins. His black curls were soaked with sweat, his blue eyes were downcast and his whole body shook on the spot. "Frodo? Where are your parents?" Frodo visibly tensed, his hand clutching at a letter, crumpling it further. Seeing that there was no one else present, Bilbo guided his cousin inside his home, directing him to the kitchen so he could prepare him something to drink.

"They're dead." The teacup that Bilbo was about to hand over slipped out of his hands, shattering and breaking the silence. Bilbo momentarily forgetting about the teacup, walked around the table and threw his arms around his young cousin. Unsure on how to deal with such news he just held on, it was all too familiar, the feeling was overwhelming. Out of nowhere his own memories flooded him, almost sending him back to a place he didn't want to revisit. Breathing in as much as he could he willed the images away and focused on what was important, Frodo. A soft nudge had Bilbo looking down, Frodo kept his face hidden but held his hand up offering the letter. Gulping he took the letter in his free hand, it shook in his hand. Bilbo knew he had to read it but that didn't stop him from fearing the contents. Then a small unidentifiable touch sent shivers down his spine, it didn't give off an ill feelings only safety and security. He pretended it was Thorin by his side. How right he was.

Thorin clutched his heart, whatever his hobbit was going through he felt it. Thoin wanted to growl at the boy for bringing devastating news just when Bilbo looked like he was getting better. Guilt soon took over, it wasn't the boy's fault, he knew nothing. The blame laid on him and only him. Frodo...seemed to be the hobbits name, and at what he could see, he was someone very precious and close to his One. Noticing the letter in his One's hand, he moved behind him and placed his hand on Bilbo's shoulder, hoping that it was some type of comfort. The dwarrow was surprised when his halfling shivered at his touch, he wanted to try again in hopes of seeing the same reaction but a voice calling out his name stopped him.

"Uncle?...Bilbo?"

"Fili?!" Thorin threw one last glance at his One, positive Bilbo would be fine ,he tore his gaze and hand away from him and went to his nephew. The two dwarrows embraced each other for what felt like eternity, they separated but kept close. "Fili, am I glad to see you. Why are you here?" Thorin looked around, "Kili...is he not with you?" The smile that adorned the heir dropped at the mention of his brothers name.

"I'm not sure. He was with me a while ago- we saw mother...she's not doing too well Uncle, I've never seen her so, so gone. It's not like when father died, she's wasting away. Kili and I tried everything to get her back up but nothing worked." His voice cracked at the last words, unshed tears could be seen. Thorin knew all too well what his heir was going through, Bilbo, he was close of losing him. Dis, she was strong but knowing his own sister, he knew there was nothing left inside her now that the whole family had been wiped out. She fought too hard already and she was ready to move on."I think...I think she saw us but that was when a bright light appeared and both Kili and I were swept away and now I'm here."

"So, he died as well." Fili raised a confused eyebrow before it dawned on him, he nodded as he watched his Uncle let out a sigh. "He told me he was fighting Bolg, Tauriel was with him but it wasn't enough. She couldn't save him."

"I see."

"Are we in Bilbo's home? Who that boy in his arms?" At the mention of his halfling, Thorin turned around and watched as Bilbo carried the sleeping boy in his arms, heading to his bedroom. He wanted to follow but something told him to stay put. "Yes, we are. The boy is Bilbo's cousin...his parents are dead. I was in the process of finding out about them when you showed up."

"Do you know why we're here?" Thorin shook his head, he wondered that too in the beginning, now everything seemed clear to him. Bilbo was the reason, as for his nephew being there posed a difficult question. Why was he there? Being with his mother was the best choice, why send him to Bilbo? "Whatever that may be, we will know soon enough."

"Thorin, it seems I have a reason to live, now. Frodo he lost his family, they drowned about a week ago," Bilbo made his appearance, his face was pale and guilt was written on his face. Fili casted a look at the hobbit, taking in his appearance then looking over at his Uncle.

"Can he see you? See us?"

"No. This is his way of coping, pretending I'm with him when he doesn't know I'm really here."

"What happened to him, he looks really bad, completely different from the journey." Thorin rubbed his hand on his face, dragging his skin,"He was gone, Fili. He was close of leaving this world." A sob brought their attention back to the hobbit, he was on the kitchen floor picking up the broken pieces of the teacup. As he picked every piece, tears landed on the floor.

"His parents came to visit the day they died. They were going to invite me over for tea...but-but I never answered them." Another sob left him, Thorin not able to take it anymore, walked over and kneeled beside him. Fili just watched.

"S-since I never answered them...they went on a picnic close to the river, instead. If...if I had answered t-they wouldn't be dead."

"No,no,no. This is not your fault. You didn't know! Don't blame yourself, Bilbo!"

Could he ever live in peace? Was everything against him? Did life take pleasure in torturing him? Bilbo continued to gather all the broken pieces, ignoring when certain ones sliced his fingers and palm. Mesmerized by the red liquid running down his palm, he picked up a bigger piece and felt the sharpness of it. For a second he contemplated on running the sharp edge over his wrist, the idea was scrapped as the piece was flung out of his hand and onto the other side of the room. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to do it." Nothing more to say, Bilbo went to bed early, keeping an ear open incase Frodo needed him. Frodo may had come to him by horrible circumstances, it was untimely but it was right. He had someone to look after, and in turn he hoped Frodo would help him continue. It would be hard for his cousin to confide in him, but he hoped the once he adopted him, Frodo would open up. It was a rash decision, once upon a time he wouldn't be taking such risks, but he was no longer that hobbit. He was changed and with change came many risky decisions. He wouldnt regret it.

Bilbo Baggins dreaded going out of his hobbit hole, unless he had to get food. Having faced trolls, goblins and so many more, one would think he had nothing to fear. Oh but he had. On that particular day, Bilbo was going to plant his acorn- the idea of going out wasn't his main concern, no, it was planting the acorn. Frodo after being in the care of Bilbo for over a week now, just sent worried glances at him. Wondered why the acorn affected Bilbo so much. He would find out someday. "Come on, Uncle! You said you would do it today."

"I know, I know. I ju-"

"Don't worry, i'll help you, I'll be by your side." Bilbo steeled himself, angry at himself. He was fretting over an acorn and his dear Frodo was trying to help him, when in reality it is he who should be doing that. Frodo was a strong boy, often hiding his emotions around people, just as he did. Everything was different about him, he may not have lost as much as Bilbo, but he still lost precious people and he was coping better the he. "Thank you. Alright let's get on with it." Bilbo shoved Frodo, walking behind him with the acorn held closely to his person. After closing the door, he followed Frodo up some steps and atop his home, where he would plant the acorn.

"Over here, is the perfect spot?" Frodo nervously wrung his hands, Bilbo smiled at the boy.

"Yes this is perfect, wise choice my boy." A blinding smile was his reward, "Now go get the tools so we can dug a - oh, nevermind, seems you're ahead of me."

"Is this deep enough?" Bilbo walked over to the hole, right away approving. Frodo went to get the acorn but Bilbo moved it away. At seeing Frodo's hurt expression he let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. This is a very important acorn to me, will you help me in setting it down?"

"Yes." Sure enough, Frodo placed his hands underneath Bilbo's own and guided the acorn towards the hole, both Hobbits Taking great care in placing it in. Without speaking, they covered the acorn and watered it then made their way back home. That night neither of them knew, but right outside above their home, the acorn grew tall and strong with two branches and leaves surrounding it.

"How is it even possible?" Fili walked around the large tree, his blue eyes scanning each detail. Desperately seeking an explanation, Thorin was doing no better, he was as confused as him.

"I don't have an answer, these things are just not possible." Fili sent a sad smile, since the first moment his Uncle and himself reunited, he saw the way he looked at Bilbo. It wasn't a secret that his Uncle harbored feeling for the burglar, he knew it since the first time they meet the gentle creature. It was the best thing ever, his uncle had finally found someone, his smiles would return and his gentle demeanor would appear but it was cut short. His uncles treatment of Bilbo had Fili questioning everything all the way to the mountain, for a brief moment there seemed to be an ounce of hope between both dwarrow and Hobbit. That too was cut short, their deaths could not mend anything and now he saw his uncle suffer from afar, saw how he yearned to touch the hobbit..to hold him and never let go. This was worse than death, being with the person you loved but not actually being there. "You're worried about Bilbo. On how he's going to take all of this."

Thorin said nothing, Fili took it as a yes.

"Come, it's almost morning they will so-" Thorin's words cut off as a heavy weight crashed into him sending him face first onto the dirt. A curse was on the tip of his tongue, ready to give Fili a piece of his mind when it was replaced by Kili's name instead.

"Im so- I finally found you!" The young prince shook as his held onto his uncle, he cried out when he felt his brother's presence behind him, "Found you." Kili repeated the words until he was sure enough that it was really his family by his side. Moments passed before Kili opened his mouth, "Why are we at Bag End?" Kili extracted himself from his uncle and brother, but kept close proximity, he didn't want to be separated again. " Is that the acorn Bilbo planted? How long was I away?" Fili sensing his brothers distress, embraced him once more, "We don't know why we are here, and yes that is the acorn, it was planted not but a few hours ago." Surprise was written all over the young prince, he looked back and forth between Thorin and Fili.

"Where were you? When we left mother you were out of my sight."

"I was with Tauriel, from what I saw...she wasn't doing so well. She's back in Mirkwood as captain. Every Time her squadron is needed she's the first one to jump into action. It almost feels like she wants to die." Kili's warm brown eyes looked away as the tears fell.

"I'm sorry Kili. Yours feeling were real, and all I did was reject such love." Kili was about to accept his uncle's apology but the soft gasp had all three dwarrows looking back.

Bilbo's knees felt weak, all the energy he had gathered that morning had suddenly left him. His right arm came up, his fingers reaching for the first contact with the tree. Hours, it had been hours since Frodo and himself had planted the tree, normally a tree would take decades to reach its full growth...not hours. This was what he was afraid of, the plan was to plant the tree and as time went on he would let go, let go of his sadness, of his misery and he would grow strong as did the tree. It was meant to be a goodbye. Finally his fingers grazed the tree trunk, Bilbo was overwhelmed with raw emotion. He felt them- Thorin, Fili and Kili, felt their energy inside the tree, how was it possible? Was he imagining everything? Was this just wishful thinking? Either way Bilbo couldn't stop himself from kneeling in front of the tree, keeping his hand in contact with the trunk.

"We were meant to say goodbye, Thorin. I was supposed to let you go but all you do is keep lingering around me. Why!?" Bilbo was surprised at the anger that left him, it was always sadness that ruled his feelings, the love he held for the king, and now anger had replaced everything. "You were supposed to disappear after I planted the tree! Thorin, _please_."

 _I can't, not with you like this…_

Bilbo wanted to cry out, the morning wind howled and created words that he wanted to hear. Sweet promises that would not be kept. The hobbit hysterically laughed, now sure he was going mad, for he heard the next whispered words that broke him down once again, _I love you._ Even further when he felt three figures surround him.

Thorin and his nephews all surrounded the Hobbit, Thorin knew his One had heard him, it was a blessing and a curse. His words finally reaching their destination, his words only made the hobbit more hysterical than before. It was bittersweet, so close and yet so far.

"Bilbo we're here, all three of us will watch over you, we will protect you- I will protect you."

There was no indication that his One heard his promise, he just hoped that Bilbo felt it. Not

seconds later did Bilbo stand up, keeping his hand on the tree, "Thorin...will you watch over me? Fili, Kili?"

"Always" The three dwarrows said in unison.

 _ **Authors Note**_ _;_ Hello lovelies. Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter.

 **PlaidOtaku** ; I'm sorry! It wasn't my intention- well that's a lie, that was exactly what I was going for. Thank you for the comment, it boosts my confidence to know that the chapter was written nicely, Thank you.

 **Thilbo4Ever;** Hope this one didn't cause too much you for the comment, means alot to me. Alright, hoped this chapter was good enough and that it was enjoyed.

Until next chapter, which I'm very excited about. Adios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **The wasted years**

Ddisclaimer; Wished I owned it, but don't.

Decades passed and with it many deaths, Bilbo found out the hard way. One by one he knew of the deaths of his fellow friends, the company of Thorin Oakenshield had lost yet another member. How did the hobbit know this? When he never set foot out of the Shire, never once asked or sent letter to his friends. Oh he knew, the acorn he planted long ago in the beginning had only two branches, which were Fili and Kili, Thorin was the trunk, he was the one who held everyone together. At first he believed it was his imagination but on one particular day Frodo had made him believe, almost and he wished he had.

It was a normal day at the Shire, Bilbo was mostly avoided but few fauntlings would follow the former burglar just to hear his stories that contained adventure and dragons. It had taken Bilbo a few years before he was able to recount all of his adventures to the little ones, with each story brought pain but it also healed him to an extent. After many looks sent his way, many hobbits decided to strike conversation with the odd hobbit, they never asked him about the blade that he carried around nor why he let his hair grow longer that the appropriate length, they were curious but not enough to ask. Bilbo had come to the realization that acceptance was not what he seeked from his fellow kin, he would never be fully embraced but he slept well knowing that he wouldn't be kicked out. He will only ever belong to one family, Thorin's company. Bilbo after making sure he'd gotten everything from food to the new clothes he specially ordered for Frodo, he walked alongside his charge all the way back to their home.

"Uncle, Who's that by the tree?" Bilbo took out Sting with a fluid motion, his eyes scanning the area first then leading up to his home and to the tree. He saw nothing.

"Who? I don't see anyone." Curious, Bilbo sheathed Sting back into its proper place then looked up at the tree. He wondered if...could it be?

"What do they look like?" Frodo blinked and focused at the person, his blue eyes reminding Bilbo of a certain dwarrow. "Well, I've never seen him before. He has long black hair wi...with silver strands in them. He has his arms crossed over his chest, he looks very intimidating. To me it looks like he watching over our home, uncle" Bilbo stumbled back, his hazel eyes searching for his dwarrow, how was Frodo able to see him? Was it because he was still young and easier for him to see such things? Was Frodo just saying those things to cheer him up? Whenever Bilbo told a story or two about each member of the company, Frodo would pay rapt attention to every single thing. The only one he never spoke of was Thorin, so it came as a surprise that the description his charge had given him...was Thorin. On one side he wanted to wish and hope that Frodo truly saw his Thorin but then rational side of him would rip away all his hopes and dreams and make him question everything. Shaking his head Bilbo let the jealousy wash over him, biting his lip he squashed that feeling away, it made him sick to his stomach thinking such way.

"Come, he won't do us any harm." Frodo shrugged and followed his uncle, keeping a wary eye at the stranger, the young tween stared wide eyed at the stranger who winked at him and sent him a smile. Momentarily spooked, Frodo hurriedly went inside, not waiting for his uncle. Bilbo chuckled, wondering what he saw. "Thorin, don't scare the boy. Thank you, for keeping watch." Bilbo sent a warm smile, that felt forced, at the tree then went inside and began preparing food. Bilbo waited till his charge fell asleep before sneaking out, he walked up a few steps then stopped before the tree came into view. "You can't be here." Bilbo had become tired, more withdrawn. He was tired of pretending...talking to people that weren't there. He was sick of going through the same routine over and over again, letting go was his only option.

With one step back, his heart stopped beating. One exhale and his pleas died before they could be heard. One last fleeting look and Bilbo was saying goodbye. Not even the rustle of the leaves, nor the new branch being added to the tree made Bilbo turn back. But he couldn't ignore the howl of pain the wind carried through the night sky.

Without so much as a blink, the seasons passed as did the years. Bilbo Baggins had stopped visiting his tree long ago, opting to focus his whole attention on his charge, since that day Frodo never mentioned the man guarding Bag End, it was a relief. There were particular moments when Bilbo would catch Frodo speaking to no one and on those rare moments, Bilbo would let himself be swept back to a moment where he was happy. It never lasted long. His curls were cut short, his elven blade hidden and locked away just like his heart. His map of the lonely mountain was covered by piles of books and parchment paper, long forgotten. A golden ring had taken the hobbits misery and intensified it tenfold, growing stronger with each emotion. Bilbo had begun carrying the ring more often after his departure from his tree, his eyes would glaze over, drowning in its beautiful craftsmanship, the way it lighted up like the morning sun, how it twinkled like the stars high above the sky. Bilbo was lost in its empty promises, it never lied to him, never felt pain. Frodo Baggins noticed all of it.

"Please I beg of you, _help_ me." There was a snicker coming from behind Frodo, he turned around and came to face with Thorin Oakenshield. "Please! I don't know what to do." Frodo pleaded to the former dwarven king, he was met with silence. His eyes roamed over the rest of the dwarrows that had passed away and joined their king, his eyes settled on the elven warrior that stood beside Kili, "Tauriel, please." She looked away. Ignoring the boy. Frodo never felt so alone in his life not even after his parents death. Bilbo had given him what he could and he soaked it all up, he felt loved and protected again. Everything changed after he witnessed his uncle saying goodbye to the tree, saw him retreat back to his hobbit hole where he thought he would find comfort. If he had spared one glance he would have come face to face with the dwarrow that plagued his dream, the dwarrow that protected him from any harm. Bilbo would not know the pain he caused his One. That night, Frodo pretended to sleep, after making sure his uncle was occupied he sneaked out and went to the tree where Thorin had been waiting. He spoke to the King and learned so many things in just a short amount to time. Frodo was excited to tell his uncle who he was able to seeing, maybe then he would see his uncle give a genuine smile. He was wrong, Bilbo had let go.

"We lost him long ago, Frodo. Drop the subject." Thorin whispered. Frodo stared wide eyed at the King, "You're giving up on him."

"I gave up the same day he did."

"No, I see the way you still look at him, that's not a look you send someone you've given up on." Frodo shouted, Thorin's blue eyes darkened, his response was instantaneous. He stood his full height, towering over the hobbit. Many of the dwarrows backed away, their eyes filled with worry as they stared back and forth between the Hobbit and Dwarrow. Thorin's voice never wavered, it was blunt and direct, "What would you have me do, when you can't even do anything yourself."

"At least I'm trying, unlike you."

Thorin deflated slightly, he growled the next words, "I'm dead, there's not much I can do."

"Do you know anything about a ring?" Thorin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, Frodo spoke again, " He carries a ring, he thinks I don't see it but I do. He carried it after…after he let you all go. I tried taking the ring away from him- I won't try that again. Please, I think that ring has something to do with how he's acting- Thorin! You know first hand how that feels, to be trapped." The former king's eyes flashes with recognition, he spun around and thought over the hobbits words.

Thorin knew first hand what it felt like to be trapped, to be a puppet and have no control over his actions. When he was under the influence, there was always a part of him that tired fighting back but it he was being locked away until Bilbo had betrayed him, he was able to regain his senses and take back control. Was his One going through something similar? If he was why had he not seein it? When had it all started happening? Nothing seemed amiss, he would be able to pinpoint the exact moment because he was connected to Bilbo, he felt all that he felt, so why did he miss the moment he lost him? He looked back at the memories, every moment was dissected before moving on to the next, all the emotions were processed over again, nothing...The ring, was it the culprit of all of Bilbo's actions? Was it the main reason for everything?

"Gandalf, you need his help. He's the only one who can help you." The wizard would be his only hope in getting back Bilbo, maybe there was a chance he knew what the ring was doing and hopefully reverse things. "How can I reach him?" Frodo asked hopeful. Thorin shook his head remembering the wizard would arrive when he was needed. "I'm not sure. You have to send word to Elrond instead. Write a letter, we'll help you in explaining and then send it to the rangers to be delivered. Let's just hope Elrond can locate Gandalf in time."

Gandalf never showed up.

Bilbo had returned at last but with a price.

The wasted years felt shorter to Bilbo, felt more like months instead of years...he was confused. Everything felt like a dream...not for one second did he believe he turned his back to his friends- to Frodo. But the way his charge was looking at him told him otherwise, "Dear Frodo...I...I'm so sorry." Bilbo let out a whimper, he couldn't look into Frodo's blue eyes that conveyed understanding, how could he look upon the hobbit when all he did was cast him aside like he was nothing. Ignore him when he most needed him.

"It's not your fault." Frodo's words were so sincere, Bilbo couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips. Here he was getting comforted instead of the other way around, he felt useless and unworthy. Setting things right was Bilbo's top priority, he was ready to show Frodo that he was worthy...that he was to be trusted again even if he had been forgiven. Then he remembered he wouldn't have the luxury of fixing things...too much time had passed.

Bilbo felt bile rise up, his hand immediately covered his mouth. "How old am I?"

"In three days time our birthday will be upon us, you will turn 111." That did it, Bilbo stood up and darted for the door, he opened it and let it slam behind him. His feet carried him to where he felt safe...his tree. Coming to a stop, Bilbo took the time to study the tree. Noticing there were a total of thirteen branches, two of them were bound together, coiling around each other. Could he do it? One step, one reach was all it would take to touch the tree he held so dear. Bilbo gulped as his hand hovered over the trunk, not wanting to feel like a coward he let his hand finally descend. He waited to feel something, anything. He let his hand stay there a while longer, about to retreat his hand he felt a gentle pull at first then it increased. If he wanted to get away he wouldn't be able to, whatever was pulling him wanted to keep him there. Fear was an instinct emotion, panic as well but he forced it all down at feeling that he was safe. That alone made him relax and let himself feel. His breathing steadied, his eyes fluttered shut and a ghost of a smile appeared.

The pull got stronger, that was the turning point when he realized there was something more to the warmth he was feeling. It wasn't a pull, to Bilbo it felt more like several hands had taken a hold of him. His eyes snapped open at what he felt- no…who he was feeling.

"Oh my...how?" The tree was not normal, he knew this since the first time he and Frodo had planted it. He had felt Thorin the first time around and now he felt more than just his dwarrow, the whole company seemed to be present and another he couldn't figure out.

"It wasn't it my head. You're all really here." Bilbo stumbled backwards, his hand leaving the tree, he felt a sudden loss.

Bilbo couldn't not face them. Not after he did.

"Uncle, they don't blame you."

"I-I can't be here anymore. I wasted so much and on top of that I failed in my promise...failed you." Frodo wanted to wrap his arms around his uncle, but he didn't move. The company had beaten him, all of them huddled around Bilbo with their arms embracing him. Bilbo felt nothing as far as Frodo could tell, he wished to tell his uncle, he stayed silent. "You'll be of age, forgive me for what I'm about to do." Frodo watched as his uncle went back inside Bag End.

 _September 22nd_

Three days was not enough time to look for rangers that were willing enough to take him all the way to Erebor, dwarrows were not known to pass through the Shire so it came to a surprise when he came across a group. He kept his name a secret, if they found out who he was he was positive they would give him anything for free. Money was not an issue, he earned his share after the reclaiming of Erebor, he refused at first, now he was glad he had taken it. It would help him along the journey to pay for his needs. It was rash and in thinkable to just rush off and leave everything behind without any preparation. It was like repeating the whole journey all over again, this time with three days in advance. So, he made sure buy everything he could think of, from food to protection. Sting was locked away, it brought good and bad memories but Bilbo opened a trunk, the elven blade made his heart lurch. He took the blade and tied on the side of his belt that held different types of daggers. Danger lurked everywhere.

Bilbo wished to leave the Shire, he needed adventure again without the danger but of course he couldn't prevent it. Since returning to the Shire he had a constant nagging to leave, Frodo was the only thing that kept him there. Knowing his charge was going into adulthood he could safely leave the boy and go back home. He didn't expect Frodo to understand, why would he? He was leaving right after he had control of himself, what a coward he thought to himself. The party outside his of Bag End was loud and obnoxious, he really had no time to take part. That night he would leave, leave behind everything and return home.

If memory served him right he would be able to make it to Rivendell before winter came. There was a knock on the door, quickly Bilbo closed his mouth and waited for whoever was at the door to leave. Another knock came louder this time, " Open this door at once, old friend." That voice, Bilbo hurried over to the door, opening it he came to face with a very dear friend, Gandalf. The older wizard bent down and embraced Bilbo, his eyes not missing they way he looked.

"Going on an adventure?"

"Oh yes! Mountains Gandalf, I need to see them again." The wizard understood.

"What brings you to the Shire?"

"Could I come in first?" Bilbo moved out the way, going into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink, the wizard shook his head.

"Came to celebrate your birthday of course and Frodo's." There was another reason for his visit, Elrond had contact him about some serious news. He told him about the letter he received from a young Frodo seeking help for Bilbo. The letter was urgent, mentions of the dwarven company made both elf and wizard the more curious. Gandalf wanted to get to Bilbo at once after the news of a ring that had taken Bilbo's attention. Saruman had stopped him, claiming more urgent matters were at hand. The wizard kept his eyes on the hobbit, watching all his movements. He paid half a mind at Bilbo, he would nod every time he was spoken to. Bilbo then headed to the door, walking stick in his hand with all his gear for his last adventure. Gandalf stood his full height, well as much as he could.

"Leaving so soon?"

Bilbo hesitated, "Yes, I need beat winter if I want to make it to Rivendell.

"Hmm, very well. But...not with that ring."

"R-ring what ring?" A dark ominous darkness took over Bag End, the chandelier shook above, "Do not take me for a fool, Bilbo bBggins. You will leave this smial after handing over that ring." At once Bilbo had the ring out clutching it in his hand. He wanted to let go, he knew what the ring had caused him only pain to him and Frodo. But a part of him couldn't. He didn't know what to do.

 _Bilbo, let go. We have to go._

Startled at the voice, Bilbo swore it sounded like Thorin.

 _Let go. Don't let it take you again._

His fingers uncurled slowly.

 _That's it. Drop it._

Listening ,Bilbo let the ring drop to the floor, quickly leaving before he could pick it up again. He left many things behind that day, not even knowing what the true power of the ring did, didn't know the burden his nephew would have on his shoulders.

The war of the ring had begun.

 _ **Author's note ;**_ I usually post the chapter pretty early, I had trouble with this one, so couldn't update it quick enough. Hope it was worth the wait. The next chapter will be the last one of this story, I might even post it sooner. Hope you enjoyed this one, till next update. Adios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Where it all began**

 **Disclaimer** ; don't own anything. Now, onto the last chapter.

Laughter filled the silence, tears formed as the hobbit continued to laugh. It went on like for a minute before it became a chuckle then a sigh, " I left my handkerchief again." The dwarrows that decided to let the hobbit join their journey up to the mountain, were very surprised that the gentle being carried weapons some hidden from view while others in plane sight. Orin, the one who lead the journey was weary, like most of his kind it was hard to trust any outsiders. Like so many before him, he knew first hand about betrayal. So, inviting the hobbit along had the other questioning him. He questioned himself as well.

"Halfling-"

"I'm not half of anything, thank you very much. Call me Bilbo." Orin blinked several times before bursting into laughter, holding his chest as his body shook by the force of it all. The two other dwarrows hesitated before giving a small smile. "I am sure glad to have included you. My apologies Master Bilbo, it was not my intention." Orin said this as his hand rose up and placed it above where his heart was and hanged his head in apology. Bilbo smiled sadly at the action, he's seen that before, Dwalin had done the same to Bilbo when he insulted the hobbit once upon a time. Dwarrow customs always surprised him. The hobbit knew little of their traditions so he decided to try something. He stood up walked around the campfire and placed his hand on the dwarrows shoulder.

" _Menu gajatu_ , but don't think for one second I will react the same way the next time." Silence reigned again, all four dwarrows stared wide eyed at the hobbit. No one outside their race knew what to do after an apology was made especially speaking their most treasured language, instinct told him to watch everything the hobbit did. "How? How do you know…" The question hanged in the air,

"Let's just say I've been around your kind, before." Orin was about to stand up and confront the older hobbit but Rayne, the youngest got up first.

Things happened too quickly, Bilbo ducked away as two arms tried encircling his waist, he turned on his heel, stood up and placed a dagger directly below his attackers throat. Another appeared in Bilbo's other hand, pointing at the remaining dwarrows. Rayne eyes landed on the other weapon Bilbo held, her hands searched for her weapons and already know that it was in possession of the hobbit. "You stole my dagger!"

"No my dear, I'm just borrowing it. If you had paid attention you would have noticed me take your dagger once I ducked out of your grasp."

"You move fast for an old hobbit."

Bilbo raised and eyebrow then lowered the weapons returning it to it's rightful owner. He turned his back to Rayne and settled back to his makeshift bed that was near the fire, confident enough to trust the three dwarrows.

"I'm an aging hobbit with a few tricks." Orin's eyes landed on Rayne, he moved his head and she silently followed his order. With a huff she picketed her blade and settled away from the hobbit yet close enough to feel the warmth of the fire.

The next day had Bilbo growling in anger, the campfire was empty, from the black smoke still steaming off the campfire Bilbo could tell it had not been long since the dwarrows left. Really, how dare they leave and old hobbit behind, so uncalled for. Bilbo couldn't blame them, he gave them reason to leave, he knew their language for Yvannas sake. Now he realized he should have just played oblivious and not said anything. Maybe now he wouldn't have to worry about them finding out who he was, the downside was that he had to fend for himself. He blamed it on his Took side. Lazily the hobbit got up as fast as his body could, his bones ached at every movement. A sound to his left had Bilbo looking up, Belladonna shook her curly mane. Releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding, Bilbo smiled glad that the dwarrows at least left him his pony. Draping over his cloak and hood he picked up after himself and mounted his pony, resuming his journey.

Throughout the weeks Bilbo stopped just enough to regain much needed energy and began writing his unexpected journey in reclaiming the lost dwarven Kingdom of Erebor. If he didn't spill his emotions out to anybody he would do it with writing. A whole month had passed since he was left alone, not once did he see traces of the dwarrows. One particular day after the rain had finally stopped Bilbo set camp near a old shed which made him remember the old farmer's home that had been trampled by trolls. Shivering he was quick to make his fire, the autumn air pierced through all his clothing. Sitting down he continued jotting down his tale, he'd finally gotten to where they had crossed the misty mountains. Tucking his scarf around his neck, Bilbo placed his journal away and prepared to turn over for the night, mindful of all the noises around him.

Hazel eyes snapped open at the sound of howls, his mind told him to get up and start moving but his age was catching up to him. His mind was hazy from sleep he wasn't able to react fast enough as he was surrounded, rubbing the sleep out his eyes he observed the enemy. "I'm getting too old for this."

"What would a creature like you be far away from home?" A figure clad in black stepped out of the shadows, grey eyes and tan skin and a long fuzzy beard adorned it's face. Dwarf. Really now, encountering dwarrows at the very beginnings of his journey was ridiculous. "Maybe he's visiting the elves."

"Rivendell is only a few days away, he could be an elf-friend. We're close to their terr-"

"What does it matter...elf-friend or not."

"Silence!" The one in charge declared, his gaze scrutinizing the hobbit. Bilbo felt fear run through him, he took a deep breath and calmed his nerves down before he could do anything that would place his life in jeopardy. Bilbo wondered why there seemed to be so many dwarrows so far away from their homes, of course ,many traveled but not so far to where the Shire was located. "I have no gold, nothing that would appease you."

"...Not the gold. I'm just curious as to why a gentle creature like you would be hoarded with weapons? It is unheard of to you kind to carry such things." Even with fear in his heart, Bilbo stayed calm and relaxed, seeming unfazed he told the truth. "The world is not a safe place as it used to be. There are many dangerous out there, a creature like me as you say must be prepared for anything." The leadernodded his head in agreement, he walked around Bilbo, trying to figure the hobbit out. "Where are you headed to?"

"Rivendell."

"You're good at lying. Bring the other three out." With wave of the dwarrows hand two of his followers left and came back moments later with three others behind them. They were forcefully pushed to the ground, Bilbo instantly recognized the three dwarrows. Orin, Rayne and the last one he never got a name from. "You know, I don't quite believe you at all, halfling." Bilbo was so sure the dwarrow would have believed him, what he said was the truth, except for not saying anything about a certain mountain. Now, from the looks of it the dwarrow was going to dispose of all of them, he was not certain as to why.

"Why kill us? You could just take everything from us and leave us."

"That is the exact thing we are going to do. But we can't leave anybody alive, can't have you tracking us for revenge." Bilbo raised an eyebrow at the last part, Bilbo exact revenge, an old hobbit like himself. A laugh bubbled inside him, he quenched it down before he got himself in a lot more trouble. The hobbit had to come up with a plan. The scenario was all too familiar...difference was these dwarrows were not trolls. Words would not help.

Bilbo Baggins was sure he would die that night, unable to see the mountain or say his last farewells. He would not be able to fulfil anything anymore. So with his eyes shut tight a memory of Thorin Oakenshield appeared, he smiled at the memory awaiting for the blade to strike him. With a little bit of courage Bilbo managed to open one eye and in that moment he captured something that would surely keep him alive. The leader of the group pulled back his sleeve revealing a tattoo with a symbol Bilbo easily recognized. "You can't kill me."

"Is that so?"

Bilbo loosened his scarf around his neck and unbuttoned the top buttons of his white shirt. Moving the collar away, he showed the leader exactly why, there on his pale skin was a tattoo that resembled the one the leader had on his arm except for some minor details; the symbol of the line of durin was clearly visible. The leader halted his movements, his fingers twitched at the weapon that laid not far from him. His eyes widen at the black ink and without a moment's hesitation he stalked towards the hobbit, his hands grabbing onto the collar of Bilbo's shirt. "That symbol, where and how did you get it?"

"I am Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, Official burglar of Thorin Oakenshield the King under the mountain and the fourteenth member of the company." Bilbo let out some of his titles, if he was going to reveal who he was then he would do so with a bang. He stopped being scared, dying was now something he looked forward to. His age only let him do so much, and as much as he hated using his titles and Thorin's name he had to do anything that would keep him alive just a little longer. The leaders face went from a snarl to confusion as Bilbo threw his titles out, out of the corner of his eyes he could see as blades fell to the ground with a thud. "I don't believe one word you've said. A hobbit like you must have read books of our people. Our customs...all you did was dig your own grave, halfling. " Bilbo had not felt panic in such a long time. He thought his titles would help him, but it only made it worse. The dwarrow must have thought he was insulting them by having the ink on his skin. Bilbo wondered how he would get through these dwarrows thick heads. Before the leader could do so much as hurt the hobbit, there was a figure standing behind the dwarrow, his blade stationed directly underneath the leader's neck.

"You will let the hobbit go, L'vrin."

"You believe this...this creature!."

"You will do as I say." there was no room for argument, the man Bilbo thought was in charge reluctantly let go of him and stomped away. Bilbo watched only for a moment before turning to the dwarrow that had saved him. The words were ready to leave his lips but stopped mid sentence, standing few feet away was Nori.

"Nice to see you again, my friend." Any moment now Bilbo would faint, and that was exactly what he did but not before Nori, with his quick reflexes caught the hobbit. "Hasn't changed one bit."

The best part of his last and only journey Bilbo would have was being in the company of someone familiar, Nori was the same as he remembered him to be, his hair was still styled in a three pointed star but instead of being that dark brown almost auburn color it was white. He had aged significantly. "Good to see you awake, burglar."

"Hmpf…" Bilbo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, it had been a week since he was reunited with a member of the company. L'vrin during the whole ordeal had cornered Bilbo when no one had been looking, he was surprised when the dwarrow asked for forgiveness even going as far as cutting his beard. Bilbo had quickly accepted the apology but not without giving his own warning. "You look old…" Bilbo shoved the dwarrow, his weak arms not causing much damage. Nori let out a laugh before moving out the way, he joined Biblo on a fallen tree as they ate their breakfast. Rivendell was only three days away, Nori had taken it upon himself to escort the hobbit to safe haven and then would make his way back to the lonely mountain.

"Why were your men close to te Shire lands?" It was a question that had been nagging the hobbit for quite a while, he didn't know how broach the subject. It would be now or never. Nori raised an eyebrow, he sighed. "I was going to visit you."

"V-visit me? Why?"

"Why would I visit a friend? What kind of question is that?" The thief smirked, the hobbit huffed again then looked away. "You? Why are you away from your hobbit hole?"

"I'm going to see them...one last time." Bilbo didn't have to elaborate who them were, Nori already knew. It got silent but it wasn't that awkward type, it was comfortable.

"Let me escort you. I won't be going to the Shire anymore, I already have you here." Bilbo thought it over and smiled, agreeing with the dwarrow.

It was hours away to Rivendell, hours away from the secret entrance to the Elven home when everything went wrong. The sounds of wargs howling in the wind was the only indication that trouble was near. All the dwarrows got battle ready, their weapons ready to strike through anything that was made of flesh and bone. Bilbo felt a familiar pull, it was the same as last time when Azog had sent his scouts to eliminate as many dwarrows. Reaching for his trusted weapon, he raised the blade in front of him ready for anything. Only thing he did not see coming was Nori picking him up and placing him atop his pony, "You need to make to Rivendell, well hold them off as much as we can." The hobbit shook his head, he was not going to leave behind his friend.

"No! I can fight. Let me help."

"Ha! Don't me me laugh, burglar. It's not the right time." Nori not waiting for a reply smacked the back of the pony and watched as Bilbo screamed out his name. Turning around, he used his blade to cut down the first warge that made it past the first defences. He told himself if he made it out alive he would retire and use the remaining gold to live a carefree life. Blood tainted the green plains, wargs laid slain before the dwarrows. Many had been hurt but there were no casualties, Nori got a few scratches, nothing he could not handle. Out of nowhere once everyone started to gather their weapons again and head to where Bilbo was last seen, a hoard of wargs were upon them again, this time with riders. Nori cursed meanwhile he tried defending himself from the onslaught of claws and razor sharp teeth, many were not quick enough. Nori watched with horror as many of his brethren were slaughtered and mauled to death. He saw red as he looked upon the most hideous creature to inhabit middle earth, Orcs. Standing between L'vrin and Orin, they all stood their ground ready to attack, but they soon got a surprise. The orcs turned the wargs away from the dwarrows their sights on a particular pony that was only few miles away. Nori sensing what was going to happen he took the first pony to him and mounted it, his only thoughts on Bilbo. The dwarrow could faintly hear other sounds from behind him, he knew the remaining dwarrows had followed him and knew that his kin would do anything to protect the hobbit.

"Bilbo!"

Bilbo's heart hammered, he was scared that it would break right through his ribs and out his chest. He breathed in deeply to calm himself but thinking about Nori and the danger just behind made him panic even more. He wanted to turn back around and help as best as he could but he was not the same. He was old and because of that he had to get away. Up ahead he saw the entrance to Rivendell the same one the company and himself had used to get away from the warps and their riders. The pony would not make into the entrance, so he dismounted the creature and ran as fast as he could the opening. He was about to jump and enter the hole when he felt a body slam onto him, knocking the breath out of him. "You're mine...I will have the honors of killing the halfling that helped the line of Durin." Bilbo heard his words but he still couldn't understand what was going on. His hand failed to push the orc away, his energy quickly depleting with each minute that passed. The creature licked its lips in anticipation, pinning the hobbit beneath him he reached behind him and took out a long jagged sword. The blade was sharp but covered in dried blood. Bilbo could only watch as the blade rose above the Orc head and swung down, he shut his eyes awaiting for the pain that would come next. Nothing.

Bilbo's eyes flew open as he felt a heavy weight atop of him, the orc laid dead, blood seeping from its mouth, it's cold eyes staring far away. The hobbit pushed the creature away from him and scattered to the nearest rock, "Bilbo?" Hazel eyes looked up at one of the warmest chocolate brown eyes he's ever seen before, Bilbo relaxed at seeing Nori. For a second there he thought he was going to die, die by the hands of an orc...he did not wish to go down like that, he still had a journey to continue. "I-Im 's just get out of here." Nori nodded his head, he took a look around the area assuring that there were no more threats, he placed his weapons back to its place then took several steps and now stood towering over the hobbit. He extended his hand and Bilbo gladly took it. Dusting himself from the dirt and grass that clung to him, he looked around in search of his elven blade. "Let me get Sting first before we head down to Rivendell." Nori said nothing as he watched the hobbit limp to retrieve his weapon, he frowned at this. The fall and the weight of the orc must have injured his friend pretty badly but he knew the hobbit wouldn't want any help for the moment. Hearing commotion, Nori turned around and saw the last remaining of his group make their way to him, he noticed how some held their injured sides while others were too prideful to acknowledge that had been hurt.

Nothing could prepare anyone from what came next.

Time seemed to slow down, Nori took off in a run his feet pounding on the ground as he desperately tried to reach the hobbit in time. Bilbo was to occupied in retrieving his weapon he didn't noticed the orc that was making its way towards him. Nori wanted to scream but knew it wouldn't be of much help, Bilbo was a good warrior but his age prevented him from doing too much, So, it was up to him to reach his friend in time. As Nori ran, he took out his weapon once more, his brown eyes widen a fraction as he noticed that Bilbo was not wearing Mithril beneath his shirt. Of all times not wear it, he cursed Bilbo under his breath. The dwarrow knew what he had to do and he did so without regret. As the Orc blade was about to impale his fragile friend, Nori stepped between the Orc and Bilbo, taking the the blade instead. Before he succumbed to the pain and blood loss he managed to pierce his own weapon right through the Orc scum, it let out a shriek before collapsing on the ground. There was another scream he couldn't identify, his vision blurred and his knees gave out. He touched the handle of the weapon and forced it out of his body. The rate of his blood loss increased, he wiped his mouth when he felt warm liquid pool out. He chuckled at the sight of his blood.

"Nori!"

"You're alright, Bilbo." His body fell

Forward but was caught by slender arms, his eyes tried focusing on his friend but the pain was too much and a numbness seemed to settle over him. "I'm fine. I'm fine." He tried assuring the hobbit but it was no use, Bilbo was breaking down. "No,no...no! Not again, please! Not again."

"Hey...hey, it's alright."

"No, it's not. It's my fault. If I had seen the Orc you wouldn't be in this position." Ignoring the hobbit, Nori shook his head.

"Listen to me,Bilbo. You will continue without me- no, listen. You will continue to the mountain as you planned, the reaming dwarrows will escort you." Nori took out a small dagger, "I want you to have this," Bilbo took the dagger knowing it was one of Nori's favorite. "When you reach the mountain, make sure to let them know who you are or else they won't let you through. Show them the tattoo on your neck, ask for Dain...he will remember you." Bilbo could do nothing, after reuniting with nori, Bilbo wanted to believe that everything would be okay afterwards. He should know by now that such things never happen. Nori winked then gave a bloody smile before death took him.

Nori was given a proper burial with the assistance of the remaining dwarrows and the arrival of the elves. Nori's body burned as everyone watched, Bilbo was the only one left in the chambers. He wished to stay with his friend at least a little bit longer before he gave his last goodbye. Soon he retreated back to his quarters that were provided by Elrond. Weeks went by, the dwarrows were getting uneasy being in the presence of elves and we're ready to make their way back home. But not after they wounds healed enough for travel. L'vrin had spoken to Bilbo about returning back home, he now knew that the hobbit wanted to reach the mountain but with what happened to Nori he wasn't sure if the hobbit wanted to continue. To everyone's surprise Bilbo joined them right outside of the exit, he had his pack filled to the brim with food. They continued on.

Beorn's home had long been vacated, had been for a very long time. Bilbo wondered what became of the shapeshifter? Was he doing well? Why was his home rundown? He shivered at the thoughts that crossed his mind. The large bees were nowhere in sight, the tall grass was dead as everything else. Only food they could find were nuts and berries they picked up on their way to Mirkwood. Many of the dwarrows didn't want to venture through the woods, they knew what lurked inside. Bilbo agreed with them, the last time they he was inside had not gone well, but it was the fastest way to get to the mountain in time. As they all neared the woods, an elf appeared, its bow taut and ready to release its arrow. Bilbo rolled his eyes and let out a groan.

"We seek safe passage, we will not interfere with anything" Bilbo declared. The elf gave a calculating look before nodding. He moved out the way letting them all pass, "Not you. The king wants a word with you." Bilbo halted, the dwarrows took a hold of him and created a protective circle around him. "You will not touch him, and he will not go with you." The elf aimed an arrow at Orin. Bilbo let out a smile, he was part of a company again but this was where it ended.

"I will go with you if you guide my friends through the forest, safe and sound. That or I wont go with you." The elf seemed to think about Bilbo' words. He inclined his head to the side and gave a nod of agreement. There was protest from the dwarrows at first but Bilbo paid them no mind.

"I'll be fine. Thranduil would not harm me, he knows who I am. Go, to the mountain I'll be there hopefully when you arrive." None budged but a look from the hobbit they all gave in, they didn't like it one bit but they obeyed. From the shadows five elves appeared, awaiting for the dwarrows to follow them. Bilbo smiled at them and watched them go reluctantly.

"So, what does your king want with me."

"He wishes to speak with you, that is all I know. Follow me."

The king's palace was the same as before, nothing changed even if decades went by, Thranduil wasn't too interested in changing things. Bilbo was lead through a maze of corridors and many doors until the entrance to the hall of the king appeared. The elf pushed the door open, Bilbo went in first and the door closed behind him. He looked back but the elf that had escorted him was gone. "Bilbo Baggins, pleasure seeing you again."Thranduil's voice still held venom.

"Elven king, the pleasure is mine."

"You've changed since that last time I saw you. You've gotten old." Bilbo snorted at the comment, Thranduil was still the same, nothing changed in him,

"What do you need of me?"

"Straight to the point, that's what I liked about you." The king lazily waved his hand in the air, "I heard that the hobbit that helped the line of Durin was making his way back home." Bilbo narrowed his eyes at the king. "It's your home is it not?" Bilbo said nothing at the statement.

"Why return? When all that is left is pain and sorrow? Why go through that when you could be in the Shire, comfortable with nothing to worry about?"

"That was what was wrong. It all felt wrong. It was too perfect and peaceful. I can't live like that. You may have been able to do that, but I cannot. I need to be out...be near them." Thranduil's expression softened, his blue eyes were pained form memories long forgotten.

"Accept this offer of mine. My soldiers will escort you directly to the mountain, anyone trying to interfere with you seeing you loved ones will go through me. Yes, I will be escorting you as well. You will be given a room to replenish your energy before we make it to the mountain." Bilbo couldn't help but smile. Maybe the king had changed in some way. He accept the offer without much thought, he was escorted to his room where he fell asleep instantly, wondering when he got so lucky.

Thranduil was not the best company, he was too quiet and too observant. It unnerved Bilbo, the silence was getting to him and he need something to preoccupy his mind. "Legolas, how is your son?" From the way Thranduil flinched at the name of his son, Bilbo knew it wasn't the best subject to bring up. "I see. Are you in good terms with the dwarrow of Erebor?" Another flinch, Bilbo sighed in frustration, any topic he brought up was a slap to the king.

"My son is headed to Rivendell in my place to meet up with a few people." Thranduil didn't elaborate but the hobbit knew it was of great importance.

"We created a peace treaty between our kind, trades have been set up and both our kingdoms are prospering." There was still bad blood between both races, a peace treaty was not enough to erase past actions. At least they were trying. Nothing else was said as they passed Dale, it was glorious similar to his dream he had long ago. The markets were open, people bustled around trying to get the best deal out of the merchants. Everyone moved out the Kings way, Bilbo ignored everything around him, his sole attention on the mountain before him. It was overwhelming to see again, it was too much. His hands shook and his heart raced, he need to leave. How did he believe he could make it to the mountain without feeling anything. Could he really walk up to it and go down where the former King under the mountain laid? Could he go through the pain once again?

"It never goes away. You need to continue onwards, Bilbo." The words pierced through his hazy mind, he looked over to his right and saw thranduil looking him with a sad look. Nothing left to lose Bilbo urged his pony to the entrance of the great kingdom, Many stopped in their tracks as the hobbit made his way inside, few were able to recognize him other watched confused. He sneaked a peak behind him, Thranduil was gone. Turning his gaze back in front of him he was met was the current king. Dain.

"Welcome back." All the dwarrow were shocked at the familiarity between the king and the hobbit, even more so when the king took a bow. Soon everyone followed the king's actions, Bilbo let out a rush of inaudible phrases.

 _18 years later_

Bilbo Baggins had no recollection of his travels, especially his final one. His mind was too old to hold onto any more memories, he knew he made it to the mountain and was well received by everyone and knew he had visited the Thorin, Kili and Fili. After that he left, Dain understood and freely let the hobbit leave. He was back in Rivendell unaware of the happening of middle earth, He spent his last days reading and translating many dwarven book and elvish script as well. He even went so far as finishing his book. He was proud. There were moments in time when he would take notice the havoc that Sauron brought to the world, How his nephew was burdened with the task of destroying the one ring. He lived a long fulfilling life and he was ready to leave it all behind. Thankfully middle earth had been reclaimed by the light and for that Bilbo was thankful.

The ship rocked as the waves crashed onto it, there was something so peaceful about everything, Frodo was by his side, safe and sound. He knew his charge would never be the same after the whole ordeal with the ring, he felt guilty about it. But now he would be able to be at peace, and the hobbit finally let go. He closed his eyes as he was engulfed in a bright light, never to open his eyes as a living breathing being.

 _ **Epilogue**_

That safe feeling was still there when Bilbo opened his eyes again, there was no pain whatsoever but there was something off about the whole thing. Bilbo found himself back in his home, the same way it was before Frodo came into his life, before the dwarrows came to his home. Confused the hobbit walked around his smial, utterly confused by everything, He stopped in front of his mirror and let out a gasp. He was young again, he saw no wrinkles on his face, he had a healthy glow to him, how? What in Yvannas name was going on? He touched his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he was certain he had crossed over to the afterlife. All his ministation stopped when he heard a knock on the door. His heart stopped all together at the sound,, he tentatively took measured steps to his door, he reached for it as another knock was heard. Gulping, Bilbo took the handle and opened the door. Bilbo almost fainted. Dwalin had a big smile on his face, he tackled the hobbit into a crushing hug, he stayed like that until Bilbo wrapped his arms around the broad dwarrow. Could it really be him?

"D-Dwalin? How? I.."

"Bilbo! It's been too long. You're finally able to see us."

"See you? What do you mean?" Dwalin had no time to answer as Bilbo was assaulted by another crushing hug, Balin was clutching to Bilbo like a last lifeline. Words were not spoken, their actions showed exactly how everyone felt. Soon the hobbit was met by every single member of the company including a certain red head elven warrior, hugs were returned, head bumps made as everyone was reunited again, Bilbo held onto Nori for a little bit longer, he asked for forgiveness which the dwarrow only chucked and accepted. Fili and Kili had Bilbo in tears, he couldn't stop them from crying he was wrapped in their embrace, the warmth that spread through him made him feel slightly better. Conversations flowed easily around the room. Then there was silence. A pounding at the door had Bilbo stepping away, he was pushed forward by his friends and he glared at them. He knew who was behind that door. He wanted to run to it , yank it open and embrace his One. Years of pain made him halt, he didn't want to open it. All the pain would came back and he would be left suffering once again. The pounding became insistent and demanding. He looked back at his friend and they all had expectant looks on their faces. Delaying the reunion would only make it worse. So, Bilbo marched over to the door and yanked it open, the hobbit could have died that moment. Thorin's first was in mid air, ready to hit the door. He dropped his hand and stood waiting for Bilbo to make a move, and Bilbo did. He raised his arm back and punched the dwarrow across his face, it hurt like never before but it was satisfying,. Thorin fell to the side clutching his cheek, he made to get up and confront the halfling when he felt a weight atop him. Bilbo clutched to him like a child, his body shook with each breath he took."That was for causing me pain."

"I know, I'm sorry." Thorin let his One let out all of his frustrations, he was content with holding him as long as he could. He wouldn't be letting go any time, not anymore.

"You left me all alone…"

"I never left you. I was always there." Bilbo raised his head to look into Thorin's blue eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You knew I was there. One time you looked upon me…The tree you planted, tell me did you feel us when you touched it?" Bilbo nodded in response. "We were there with you...I was there, with you." So from the very beginning Bilbo had not been alone, he had his friends beside him and he was too blind to see it. It took him to long to realize it, there was no way of changing the past but with his family with him he could amend things.

"Hey, we want Bilbo too,uncle. You can't have him all to yourself!

"Yeah!" The company joined their king and their hobbit on the ground, laughing and crying as they were near each other.

"I won't leave your side, not anymore." Bilbo raised himself on his elbows, staring down at the King, he licked his lips and took the opportunity to kiss the dwarrow. Thorin took a moment to react but once the shock gave away he didn't hesitate to kiss back.

It was perfect.

 **Authors note**.: Whelp that took me long enough to post the chapter. Yaya the ending. Hope it was good enough. Had loads of trouble with it. Thank you all to those that took the time to give this story a chance and reviewed it. It means a lot to me. I have two more idea for stories, i'm currently working on one but won't be posted till later. Need to plan it correctly. Yes it will be bagginshield fics. Anyways thank you. Till next time.


End file.
